The Transgenic and Neurobehavior Core B Facility has three major aims: 1. To generate and maintain breeding colonies of transgenic and gene- targeted mouse lines and to provide cohorts of transgenic and gene- targeted mice for studies proposed in Projects #2 to #4 of the Center grant. 2. To establish C57B16 congenic lines of the transgenic mice used throughout the study. 3. To establish methods to examine motor and clinical deficits in mouse models of Parkinson's Disease. The transgenic and neurobehavior core will be a shared resource of the Parkinson's Disease Research Center and will play a central role in our investigations in the pathogenesis of Parkinson's Disease.